Koi Love
by JuuChanStar
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fic. Just been developing in my mind. Read and Review!


**_Koi (Love)_**

_**JuuChanStar**_

_**Pairing:** Inuyasha / Sesshoumaru_

_**Rating:** R (NC-17 Chapters will be posted on Adult Fanfic, links to those chapters will be in my profile)_

_**A/N:** Incest, OC, MPREG, mushy_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them unfortunately. If I did I really wouldn't be writing the story. So though the characters aren't mine the story is so leave it be or I will be forced to sick my bunny rabbit on you. (lmao, sorry inside joke) And all flames will be given to the squirrels. (lol another inside joke)_

_**Chapter 1**_

Inuyasha grumbled lightly as he sat back against a tree.

"Inuyasha are you sure you're alright? You've been throwing up a lot lately, that's not like you." Kagome stated kneeling down in front of the hanyou. Inuyasha nodded weakly though he knew he was lying. He had an idea what was wrong, and if he was right he wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

4 months later

Sesshoumaru was confused. He stood no more than 10 feet behind his brother and yet the hanyou hadn't noticed him yet. Inuyasha was sitting on a cliff side looking at the stars lost to his thoughts, unknown to his brother his hands rested on his stomach. Suddenly Sesshoumaru caught the scent of salty tears. His younger brother was crying…this was a shock. Inuyasha lifted one hand, lightly touching the mark on his neck, a bit, a mating bite. Sesshoumaru's heart wrenched at the pain the filled the young hanyou's voice, though he knew his presence wasn't noticed just yet.

'Oh Sess, we got ourselves into trouble this time." Sesshoumaru walked closer but this time he was heard. Inuyasha turned to face him. Sesshoumaru stopped and started at the tears the fell down his brother's cheeks.

"Yasha, what's wrong?" He asked and stepped closer. Inuyasha suddenly flung himself at Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around the youkai's waist and cried. After a couple minutes Inuyasha looked up and lifted his hand to place it on the mating mark on his older brothers neck.

"We've done it this time Sess." The young hanyou stood taking Sesshoumaru's hand in his and placed them on his stomach that was rounded beneath his clothes. Sesshoumaru looked confused for a minute until small taps played against his hands.

"Yasha…. What…." For once the youkai lord was at a loss for words as he stared at his brother, his lover, his mate.

"A pup…?" The words finally escaped his mouth as the taps beneath his hands continued. Inuyasha nodded his eyes filling with tears. Sesshoumaru used one hand and gently tilted Inuyasha's head and kissed him softly his other hand protectively curled around the young half demon's rounded stomach.

"How long?" He asked as he placed his hand from under the hanyou's chin back on his stomach, gazing in wonder at the bulge hidden by Inuyasha's clothes, when they weren't tugged against his body at least.

"5 months." Came the whispered reply. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Have you been fighting like this?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he found the ground suddenly interesting as he tried to think of a way to avoid the question. Sesshoumaru frowned more and lifted Inuyasha's head again.

"Inuyasha…answer my question, have you been fighting like this?" The following silence was all of the answer he needed.

"You're coming back with me, I will not allow you to stay out here and endanger our pup." Inuyasha frowned and folded his arms.

"No, you may be my brother and my mate, but I will do what I want." Sesshoumaru glared at the young hanyou. Inuyasha yelped as the youkai scooped him up and headed in the direction of his home.

"Hey put me down!" Inuyasha yelled and struggled to escape Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued towards his home.

* * *

It had only taken a couple days to get there. Now the two brothers stood in Sesshomaru's room, completely alone for the first time in a while. Inuyasha's breath caught as his brother's hands removed his clothes all except for his pants leaving the younger brothers torso exposed. Sesshoumaru gently placed his hands on Inuyasha's swollen stomach marveling at how firm it was and yet he could still feel the pup's kicks. Inuyasha watched the youkai's face, which showed more emotion than he had ever seen his older brother express before.

"Does it look bad, or make me look ugly I mean…" Inuyasha knew he was letting his mate know he felt insecure about his swollen stomach, but if he couldn't talk to his mate about his feelings then he wouldn't be able to talk to any one. Sesshoumaru looked up and shook his head.

"Nai koibito, you look just as amazing as ever, truly beautiful." A rare moment of true warmth, love and caring from the normally indifferent demon. Inuyasha smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru latching his arms around his neck.

"I was afraid you would find me ugly like this." He whispered when he pulled back. Sesshoumaru shook his head kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"I would never think of you as ugly Yasha, never, understand?" Inuyasha nodded. This open emotional side of Sesshoumaru was rare, he liked it, and knew his brother had to lave and trust him a lot, since few ever saw this side of him. Inuyasha felt special to be one of those few.

* * *

_**Nai **_- no

_**Koibito **_- lover

_**Koi **_- love

**_A/N:_** Ok. There's the first chapter. Please review! I plan to continue this story whether it's liked or not. But I would like to get some reviews on this. This is also my first Inuyasha story. Ja-ne!

_**-JuuChanStar**_


End file.
